


Mysteries of the Medbay

by Slothimus_Prima



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Documentary paroody, Humour, Oneshot, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothimus_Prima/pseuds/Slothimus_Prima
Summary: Brought over from my FFnet Evil Bunnies Inc accountBest read with a Jacques Cousteau impersonation, dunno who he is...shame on you, use the spongebob narrator's voice then.Enjoy!





	Mysteries of the Medbay

'Ello friends, today we travel to ze dangerous mysterious world of ze medbay, located deep within ze bowels of ze Ark lay many perils making it very difficult to get to. Lucky for us zat I, Sideswipe Cousteau, braved my way just to show you, my viewers. Follow me as we enter ze Medbay in search of life.

"If you're not injured or dying get out!"

What luck, we seem to have come across the rare Chiefius Medicalus Officerium, known commonly as, ze Hatchet. Quietly we watch as ze hatchet thrives in its natural habitat.

"Sideswipe, get out or I'll turn you into a toaster when you next offline."

Listen closely as ze hatchet senses a threat and attempts to warn it off. When ze hatchet is most threatened it throws deadly projectiles with deadly accuracy.

"Last warning Sideswipe."

Ze hatchet seems to be highly agitated.

"I'll show you agitation-"

BOOM!

A sudden disturbance has seemed to arouse ze hatchet's curiosity. Let us watch closely as ze hatchet searches for ze cause of ze noise.

"WHEELJACK!"

"...S...So..ry...Ratch...my bad.."

Oh ho, what luck, we have witness ze rare mating call of ze hatchet...

CLANG

"OW! Ratchet what was that for?"

"The Chiefus Medicalus Officerium seems to have attacked the elusive red Stupidus Lamborghinius. It seems to have tread in to the territory of the Hatchet."

Ah. We leave ze hatchet alone to its solitary life and move on to other mysteries of the ark in search of life.

Goodbye friends, join me, Sideswipe Cousteau, next into ze mysterious life of the Prowlis Tacticum.


End file.
